New Life
by aprilivy
Summary: Betrayed by the boys, Hermione runs to find her place in life.


Hermione's New Life

A figure walked through a dark forbidding forest. The trees stood motionless as it passed though gracefully. It was a figure of a young woman in her late 20's wearing a cloak hiding her face. Her figure was petite but something about it said that she would give no mercy. The young woman had been searching for a place for quite a while. The place she would spend some summers. Her heels walked toward that house that looked about ready to collapse. Memories flooded back as she remembered what had happened the day ten years ago she had run away from them, Magic, and England and rarely looked back.

~Flashback~

Hermione Granger was boarding the train from Hogwarts. That year had been perfect nothing could ruin it. With Ron as her loving boyfriend, all of the students knew they were bound to get married. Being head girl hadn't hurt much either. Her life was perfect or so she thought.

"Hermione we need to talk" Ron said strangely. Hermione wasn't sure of his emotions. He was emotionless at the moment. Usually she knew what he was going to say.

"Sure, what is it Ron?" She replied smiling hoping that this was his proposal to get married. Her dream wedding played out in her head.

"Harry and I have both decided that since we are no longer are in school, that we don't need you." He said bluntly. Almost Anger was on his face. Maybe it was disgust. She didn't know. Tears fell on her face.

"Is this true Harry?"She asked choking up from Ron's statement. Harry nodded with that same emotion. Maybe anger maybe disgust. His nod told her all as she turned still crying and ran off the train. She never looked back. The boys just stood there emotionless realizing they had been wrong. The muggle world would accept her, she hoped. That night Hermione disappeared never to be seen or heard from again.

~End of flashback~

Hermione had changed her name and took a plane to America. She was now Sabrina Lyons-Dupré, Famous super model, and Married to Robert Dupré, Multi-Millionaire and owner of Imagination Jokes and Dupré Fashions. Their marriage was surprising yet very well respected. But after ten years in America, Sabrina decided that it was time to go back into the magical world as Hermione Jane Granger.

She stood outside of the burrow, and had no doubt that the entire Weasley clan was there. And sure enough everyone was there. All of the Weasley children were there plus Bill's wife Fleur, Harry, and Percy's wife Penelope She could tell. Molly opening the door after Hermione knocked, instantly recognized her even with her lean model figure, her deep blue eyes, and her long silky straight auburn hair from her facial features.

Almost speechless Molly just stood there finally saying "Hermione it is so good to see you" then giving her a big Weasley hug. The others just stood there in shock and confusion; finally Ginny spoke "Mione is that really you?" Hermione nodded not knowing what to say

"Oh Hermione, Merlin your gorgeous" giving her a sisterly hug, then feeling her hair "Oh my god it's so soft." Harry and Ron dropped to their knees in surprise with their jaws dropped completely.

"Hermione, looking good. Are you married?" George asked with a smirk, hoping that he may have a chance with her.

She laughed "Yes George, I am married." Molly nearly fainted. She couldn't help but smile. 'Oh how she had missed them'

"Who's the lucky man?" Ginny questioned looking eager as ever. She hadn't seen Hermione in forever and was curious as to whom little miss picky pants had settled down with. After she had failed miserably trying to hook the used to be book worm with blind dates

"Robert Dupré" Hermione Answered smiling at the thought of her husband.

"The creator of imagination jokes?" George asked, praying that it was not true. It was widely known that George had a crush on her, but never made a move on her.

"No way Hermione would never marry a jokester" Ginny replied, hoping that she didn't offend George.

"Actually yea that would be my husband." She laughed as they feel into shock once more. Many questions followed and soon Hermione insisted that she must get home to her family.

"Hermione wait, we wanted to say we're sorry." Ron and Harry came over to her as she was outside, Hoping that they could resume a friendship with her. She said nothing but walked to the forest to where she could apparate. She soon disappeared and all the boys could do was stare at the place their ex-best friend had stood only seconds before.


End file.
